


plastic.

by Shiiyo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sad Naruto, Toxic Relationship, naruto stops caring bc he realizes the relationship is shitty and so it sasuke, sasukes jealous, throws naruto under the bus due to insecurity, virtually unfazed sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiiyo/pseuds/Shiiyo
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have never been the perfect couple; They were more like the ‘teetering off the edge’ kind of couple, and they knew that well. The fact only becomes a problem when one confronts the other about it years later.[a short drabble, nothing more]
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	plastic.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna try writing happy fics after this and see if i'm successful with that lmao.

He speaks sparingly, and only motions and eats with apathy. He perused the standard, mocking clock. His eyes follow the trudge of the shifting hand until he peers into a pair of waterlogged, cerulean irises as they focused into the marbled floor below. The crestfallen blond was unequivocally numb with defeat and sheer ire, but his eyes were not the only things indicative of his despair. His back sinks awkwardly into the dining chair, posture misaligned, and his wheat tresses are more unkempt than usual, but the unfamiliarity of these conditions rendered Sasuke unfazed nonetheless. 

Naruto sits there, unlistening to the subtle movements his counterpart makes, though the sounds reverberate throughout the empty kitchen space. He is far too troubled to interject the pregnant silence, to express his aversion towards the tension.

He could not make him love him anymore, but his one sided attachment to Sasuke was unerringly pure. He pined for that instance of normalcy again—the moments in which his love had once been requited, and there was no interference or suspicion that could fail such love. 

He is weary when he finally rises. His reminiscences and longing to experience the same goodness from the earlier stages of the relationship cloud his better judgment. 

He mumbles something vitriolic amidst his dissatisfaction, not fully registering his own utterance until the Uchiha pierces the stillness in the room with his response. 

"My purpose has nothing to do with you," he expresses finely, and the area flutters back into an unknown quietude until Naruto interposes between the silence and his own labored breathing with piqued accompaniment. 

“You can’t be the only one to say that,” the Uzumaki clenches his fists, “I didn’t exactly intend to spend my life with a  _ coward  _ like you.”

Sasuke releases a clipped huff of laughter. His countenance remains leveled and indifferent. He directs his attention elsewhere as he finishes his dish and dips the soiled plate into soaped water. He had no tolerance for castigation of any sort. But Naruto had felt so disheartened mulling over the man’s simple words. His vexation only brews, in need of release.

“Don’t you say stupid shit like I’ve meant nothing to you, because as evil as you are, you'd have to have felt  _ something _ if you stayed for four whole fucking years!"

The other is silent, just as he would be in any other uneasy situation, roaming over the wretched words. He was not keen on emotionally terrorizing his boyfriend of four years—hadn’t meant to, anyway, but the consistency of their disputes was unwavering. Naruto had to have seen that, as malleable and emotional as he can be, so where had it all gone wrong? 

The Uchiha’s lips press into a thin line. The frames of his face and a fraction of his impassive eyes are hidden by his onyx tresses. He briefly reconnects to the past, envisioning the moments his relationship began to show signs of imminent failure. The strength of their bond, even as friends, hung precariously over the cliff now. And he realizes it all began with Naruto’s overabundance in training. 

The inconsistency of their nights of passion was one thing, but Naruto had become so consumed in his craft that he failed to heed the signs of the unsteady relationship. 

Sasuke never expressed it, and he never will, but Naruto’s amount of dedication towards his goals had both astonished and provoked him. The Uzumaki only grew stronger, and it almost seemed as if he would never amount to such prominent strength in the same timely fashion. He was embittered.

But this was  _ Naruto _ , the ‘hyperactive knucklehead’ ninja. The same Naruto whose head he shoved into the pillows and fucked for hours on end. The same Naruto who enjoyed Ichiraku Ramen on Wednesdays and picked fights with Sasuke about house decorations. Why the  _ fuck  _ was he intimidated? 

He took the initiative to break things off after a while, succumbing to his personal insecurities, which led him to this exact moment. 

He disengages from his thoughts to see the Uzumaki standing there utterly ruined. He was baring holes into Sasuke’s being from the intensity of his glare alone. This hadn’t been fair to him, Sasuke knew, but the damage was already done. 

"Tell me I can't live here anymore, Sasuke,” Naruto cries, voice cracking apart, “Tell me this isn’t my  _ home!  _ If not even a sliver of ‘your purpose’ has anything to do with me, why aren’t you shoving me out the door?”

Sasuke lathers his lips with saliva, just to moisten them a little. The air was so dry and cold. 

"You'll force yourself to do it," Sasuke states evenly, and they lock gazes. "I'll do nothing of my own accord, Naruto."

Now Naruto silences, and is unhearing. He is deaf to the point where he could only feel his feet slide against the tile of the kitchen floor, couldn’t even hear them drag. Sasuke used to love him enough to lace his tone with playful annoyance or adoration whenever Naruto’s name was involved. The sound of his name emitting from those lips now was just acidic. 

He could not make sense of his own actions. He was done. He had not realized he grabbed a small glass from the counter he leaned on with vicious intent, and he did not feel the dish relinquish from his now callous and reddened digits.

The contents splatter into one million shining fragments after Sasuke's precise avoidance of the thing, and it crashes against some variation of a cabinet directly behind him. He couldn’t say he was surprised, but this reaction certainly was uncanny. Naruto had never intended to inflict physical damage upon someone unless it was a form of comeuppance.

Sasuke thought upon that. He supposes it makes sense.

He rises and glances at the mess momentarily, then across the room towards the despondent Uzumaki.

"Usuratonkachi," he hisses, then continues, "I'm going to bed —”

“Stop  _ doing  _ this,” Naruto demands, and Sasuke halts right in his tracks. The six fine lines across his cheeks seem to darken and become more defined. “Stop running away from the things you clearly have to face, you bastard!”

Sasuke’s placidity immediately melts into bewilderment. This was precisely his approach to life for the past four years, and he couldn’t believe Naruto finally picked up on it. 

“What have I done… wrong?” Naruto was in anguish. An overwhelming rush of emotions are visible in his blue orbs. 

Sasuke's response could have been a beautiful fabrication to shield the truth—something along the lines of he'd loved him too much, and no amount of affection he showed could ever amount to that, but that wouldn’t have made much sense, not for him to utter those words. Naruto wouldn’t have even believed it.

So he says nothing. He remains there, and the Uzumaki does the same for some time until he  heaves in a heavy, disconsolate breath.

“Have you found someone else?” his voice holds rasp and caution.

Sasuke knew the inquiry was coming, and the answer firmly negated the assumption, but he couldn’t find the words to speak it. He owed the boy more than just a ‘no.’

“I’ve never been unfaithful to you, Naruto,” he tests his own words, and the Uzumaki struggles to give credence to the statement. Sasuke didn’t have to hear his confirmation to know that.

“You lie,” the two stood face to face now, up close and personal. 

"I don’t have any patience for hiding another relationship, but I’ve performed my function in this one," the Uchiha finally stresses, destroying the hatred the two now shared until an even greater sense of pain and abhorrence grew. 

"And what the  _ hell  _ does that mean?" Naruto grits brokenly, and when he receives no valid response, an inner chamber inside himself clicks. It was an indistinct action, but it triggered his insanity almost at an instant. All he needed was that extra push. 

“We are through… for good,” Sasuke slithers, and is barely able to effort the words before the Uzumaki throttles him down. The Uchiha connects to the floor with an audible  _ thump,  _ and prior to collecting his thoughts on the developing situation, his cheek is met with harsh knuckle. His head wrenches to the side, and he covers the bruise with a palm, as if doing so helped to relieve the discomfort. 

As Naruto readied to deliver another ruthless punch above him, Sasuke promptly raised his torso enough to throw the other off balance, and handled his wrists with a metallic-like grip. 

“Stop,” he husks and experiences a moment of serene calmness. It had only been because of Naruto’s loss of breath, but even as he catches it, he pauses with curiosity plastered across his features. He’s never punched Sasuke as his partner, only as his rival, and his chest tightened as his mind wrapped around his offense. But he seems to ignite with rage momentarily, realizing he had absolutely nothing to be sorry for. 

“Make me,” he threatens and unhooks from Sasuke’s touch. He raises his fist, “Since I’m clearly hurting you more than you ever did me!” and his fist shoots down to level with the Uchiha’s face, but never quite contacts it. Sasuke had, once again, hindered his affliction. He brings Naruto’s back to the floor behind him, and soon he is straddling him.

“I don’t like to hurt you, Naruto,” Sasuke’s voice seems distant in Naruto’s ears. 

“Keep my name out of your filthy mouth,” Naruto warns. His sudden exhaustion outweighs his exasperation. 

Sasuke sports a blank stare at him. He still cared, but his thirst for power overruled his emotions. Naruto couldn’t see it, and that was not his problem. But he hated to see him break this way. 

“Get the hell off of me,” Naruto sneered from under him. “I’ve already wasted all these years with you. I don’t want to waste another second —”

Naruto had never been unpredictable, but Sasuke was a closed book; incalculable. His nature explained why his lips crashed into the plump ones underneath him, bruising them, because he never knew unless he dared to try. It paralyzed Naruto as he continued. His eyes grew from half-lidded to fully open and aware. 

Sasuke departs gently, eyeing the blond before him in anticipation of a negative reaction, and there is none. He remains straddled and allows for more, anger subsiding until it is untraceable from within his eyes. 

“You hadn’t…” his speech is soft. He’s become disoriented from the contact. “...Kissed me in a while.” 

Sasuke nods slowly. He surmises Naruto had become so entranced by the rawness of one singular kiss that each and every one that was due for months hadn’t even mattered. He couldn’t withhold himself from his own desires. His fingers feather against Sasuke’s biceps, hair blocking out some of his vision as it splayed across his forehead. 

This wasn’t about love anymore; solely desire. And even if Sasuke decided to leave right after, so be it. He’d find someone else. 

“I don't want any ties to you after this.”

The statement was monotonous and genuine. There was no doubting it. And Sasuke knew from then on he really had been the weakest out of the two. 


End file.
